Na-rae
Na-rae (pronounced "NAH-ray") is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports Club and Wii Party U. Her Total Skill Level is 350. Wii Sports Club In all three sports, Na-rae is one of the best players at Grade ★10. Wii Party U In Wii Party U, Na-rae is a Master Mii. Trivia * Her Japanese name is Nare (ナレ). * Na-rae is one of the few Miis to be at Grade ★10 in every sport. The others are Mark and Xiaojian. ** She is the only female to have this high of a level in all sports in Wii Sports Club. ** She, Claudia, and Donna are the only Wii Sports Club Female Miis to be of the same level within every sport without being absent in any. * She's Korean. ** Her name is the Korean equivalent of Nara. * She is the only CPU Mii from Wii U whose name starts with N. ** Coincidentally, the best CPU Mii from the Wii, Nelly, has a name that starts with N as well. * In Super Smash Bros. for the 3DS, she is seen as a Mii Brawler. * She is the strongest out of all the CPU Miis from the Wii U, due to her being Grade ★10 in every sport where Miis appear as opponents in Wii Sports Club with no abscence, and also being a Master Mii. This makes her both the best Master Mii and best Female Master Mii in Wii Party U, going opposite of Joana, the worst Master Mii and worst Female Master Mii in Wii Party U. * She and Cristina are the only CPU Miis to have these facial features combined. They also have the same eyes, same head shape, same skin color, and they both have the same grade level in Boxing. ** Kaori might also have the same facial features combined as them. But the only difference is that her blush is orange instead of pink. Gallery HEYimHeroic 3DS QR-005 Na-rae.JPG|Na-rae's official QR Code, generated by HEYimHeroic by extracting her Mii data file. HEYimHeroic 3DS FACE-005 Na-rae.JPG|Na-rae's official face image, generated by HEYimHeroic by extracting her Mii data file. HEYimHeroic 3DS FULLBODY-005 Na-rae.JPG|Na-rae's official full body image, generated by HEYimHeroic by extracting her Mii data file. Na-rae.jpg Wii Sports CPU.png|'Na-rae' is in the middle. Mii_Brawler_3DS_by_Athorment_and_Balisk.png|'Na-rae' on the Right as a Mii Brawler (Smash 3DS) Nintendo direct pic 3.jpg|'Na-rae' with Hyun-woo, Mi-sun, Se-young, Jin-ah and Hee-joon. Nintendo direct pic 6.jpg|'Na-rae' with Ji-hoon, Se-young, Hyun-woo, Pian-Pian, Rui-Lin, Xue-Ren, Shu-Hui, Kazuhiko and Jialan. Badge-1-3.png|Na-rae's badge. Badge-53-1.png|Na-rae's badge. Badge-68-6.png|Na-rae's badge. IMG_20181024_201013.jpg IMG_20181024_200632.jpg IMG 1572.jpg|Na-rae as a swimming referee. IMG_1881.jpg|Olga with Barry and Na-rae. IMG 2093.jpg IMG 2250.jpg IMG 2443.jpg IMG 2520.jpg|Na-rae in her swimsuit. IMG 2676.jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(20).jpg IMG_20190405_160836.jpg|Na-rae in Tomodachi Life along with Jianjun, Sara and Anne. 5- Master-0.jpg|All of the Master Miis in Wii Party U. CPU_Chart.jpg|All of the CPU Miis in Wii Sports Club. Category:Master CPU Category:Female Miis Category:Miis Category:Wii Sports Club Miis Category:Wii Party U Miis Category:Miis With Korean Names Category:Wii Party U Category:Wii Sports Club Category:Miis Who Love Cyan Category:Cyan Females Category:Korean Miis Category:Pro Category:Pro Always Category:Edit category badge Miis Category:CPU Category:Black Eyed Miis Category:Brown haired Miis Category:Non-American Miis Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Wii Mii Category:Tennis Pros Category:Baseball Pros Category:Boxing Pros Category:Wii U Category:Miis that appear on every kind of badges Category:Nintendo Category:Right handed Category:Miis with tanned skin color Category:Miis that have the same grade in every sport Category:Miis that are Grade ★10 in all sports Category:Wii Sports Club Miis that have hairstyles that were on the Wii to begin with Category:Miis with makeup Category:Triple Pro